Maoyū Maō Yūsha
Maoyū Maō Yūsha (まおゆう; 魔王勇者; "Archenemy and Hero", also known as "Maoyu" and stylized as "MAOYU") is a light novel series by Mamare Tōno. The series has been adapted into multiple manga series and an anime series has finished airing. Plot In a world embroiled by war between Humans and Demons, the Humans' greatest hero invades the Demon King's castle in the hopes of vanquishing her. Instead of fighting back, the Queen proposes an alliance with the Hero. She explains how a sudden end to the war can bring further chaos to the world. The Humans who were united to stand against their common enemies would eventually begin fighting among themselves, with similar issues already occurring at the Demon Realm. Convinced by her words, the Hero joins forces with the Queen and together they execute a plan to bring prosperity and a lasting peace to both Humans and Demons alike. Light Novel Maoyu began as a web novel that was published on 2ch, a Japanese messaging board. It was later picked up for publication, and character designs were done by toi8 and the late Keinojou Mizutama. Maoyu's writing style is unique in that there is no narration; everything is conveyed through dialogue or actions (sound effects). Anime In June 2012, Pony Canyon announced that it will produce an anime series based on it and an adaptation by ARMS and directed by Takeo Takahashi began to air on January 4, 2013. The anime is simulcast by Crunchyroll. Manga There are five different manga adaptions for Maoyu, three of which adapt the original story. One is a 4koma series, and the other is a side story revolving around Female Magician. MAOYU: Archenemy and Hero "Become Mine, Hero!" "I Refuse!" Arguably the most well-known of the Maoyu manga adaptions, this was illustrated by Akira Ishida. The adaption finished in August 2016 with a total of 18 volumes and adapted the entire story. BookWalker Global has released official English translations for volumes 1–16. Maoyuu Maou Yuusha -Other Side of the Hill- Illustrated by Hiro Touge, this eight-volume manga spans the whole Maoyu story, albeit with many story abbreviations and cuts. There is a larger emphasis on fanservice. Among the major changes made to the adaption is the complete removal of the Blue Ash King, the Lily Knight Captain serves the Royal Prince Marshal rather than the Archbishop (and is implied to survive at the end of the manga), and the Crusade arc spans a single volume of the manga whereas it spans roughly a third of the light novels. Maoyuu Maou Yuusha (Asami You) Illustrated by Asami You, this adaption is still in publication at a current 9 volumes. Like Hiro Touge's adaption, this manga adaption is more condensed than Akira Ishida's adaption, but has so far included more than Hiro Touge's. Maoyuu 4-Koma: You're Horrible, Maou-sama! Maoyuu Maou Yuusha Side-Story: The Sleepy Female Magician Illustrated by Taiki Kawakami, this side-story manga follows the Female Magician's story immediately after Hero left his party to challenge the Demon King alone. It ran for a total of seven volumes. Media Category:Maoyū Maō Yūsha